Contemporary video processing systems utilize system-on-a-chip (SoC) design with multiple processing blocks integrated on a single chip. SoC systems have multiple interfaces, some using standards with different clock frequencies. For example, a video decoder may be implemented on a single chip with a post-processing engine, such as a video display engine. During processing of a video signal within the video decoder or the post-processing engine, the processed video signal may be communicated across asynchronous domains that operate on different clock frequencies. For example, a processed video signal may be communicated from a video display engine operating on one frequency to a video display operating on a different frequency. Asynchronous domain crossings decrease the processing speed and video signal processing efficiency within a video processing system as signals need to be synchronized when crossing between asynchronous devices. The operating frequency of one or more devices may be changed to achieve synchronization.
For example, a conventional video display engine may receive a decoded video signal from a decoder and may further process the decoded video signal prior to communicating the signal for display on a video display terminal. Current video signal processing systems may utilize video display synchronization (sync) signals, such as a video horizontal sync signal and/or a video vertical sync signal, to control video display engine operation. Such synchronization signals may be received from a display device that is presenting the video information being provided by the video display engine in a human perceivable form. Synchronizing video display engine operation to such video display synchronization signal(s) may limit performance of the video display engine by decreasing the signal processing speed, thereby resulting in inefficient operation of the video processing system.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.